My Heart Belong to You
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: "Rin, yang namanya cinta itu pasti egois..."... sorry for bad summary   ;; this fic for In-chan present XD.. happy Birthdays In-chan!


Rii: Ini adalah fanfic hadiah ulang tahun buat In-chan yah mungkin ini agak panjang tapi nda papa kan XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

Warning: non-cest, typo, EYD, OOC, Dell jadi pak guru X3!

P.S.: Mohon jangan tekan tombol/ icon 'back', ini fic emang rated T(+) kok... kecuali cuman buat scent awalnya m;; jadi kumohon jangan *maksanihceritanya*

_**My Heart Belong to You**_

Rin pov.

Akhirnya pada tahun ajaran baruku di kelas 2 SMA Vocaloid ini, aku dapat pergi study tour ke Kyoto. Walau cuma ke Kyoto tapi aku menikmatinya, karena kami akan menginap disebuah tempat yang tempat pemandian airpanasnya alias onsennya besar, indah dan terbuka. Dan disinilah kita berada di koridor hotel Kyoto tersebut.

"Ya anak-anak sekalian, karena kita akan menginap disebuah hotel tolong kalian ambil undian buat teman sekamar kalian," ucap pak Guru Dell.

Semua anak disana langsung menjawab "aaaahhhh! Kenapa?"

"Bapak kami 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi, kenapa kita harus ambil undian buat teman sekamar?" tanya seorang anak berambut hijau pendek.

"Gumi, bapak malah takut kalau kalian pilih teman yang salah dalam kamar bisa-bisa malah cowo-cewe lagi, bukan cowo-cowo atau cewe-cewe," jelas pak guru Dell. "Sudah jangan banyak protes! Entar kita balik lagi ke Tokyo!"

"Baikalah Ba. Pa. K."

Kupastikan semua murid disini tidak ada yang setuju dengan pendapat guru wali kelas kami sendiri. Tapi yah aku hanya bisa menaati peraturan. Sekarang giliranku menganbil kertas undian. Setelah memastikan aku dapat nomor yang kuinginkan, kukeluarkan tanganku dari kotak undian dan melihat nomor yang aku dapat.

'13?' gumanku 'apakah aku akan dapat sial ya?'

"Yak anak-anak, kalian tak perlu menggugu partner kalian disini kalian bisa langsung menuju kamar kalian masing-masing sesuai dengan nomor dalam kertas itu," teriak pak guru Dell.

Oh well, apa boleh buat deh. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempatku, mengambil sebuah kunci bernomor 13 dan setelahnya menaiki lift ke lantai 4.

CLEK

Suara pintu yang kubuka. Tanpa basa-basi akupun langsung menutup kembali pintu itu. Aku melihat ke sekeliling, disana aku melihat sebuah koper yang berada di tempat tidur king-size. Heran itulah yang kudapat, sempat aku berniat mencari tahu siapa pemilik koper tersebut tapi niat itu kuurungkan karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan shower yang berhenti.

Aku membalikan badanku agar aku dapat melihat siapa dia.

DHEG

Kulihat dia mengenakan handuk yang HANYA melingkar di pinggangnya, rambut kuning madunya yang jatuh, bola mata biru azure yang mendalam, senyuman yang entah sejak kapan sudah terpampang di bibirnya itu, dada yang... rata dengan adanya otot. Glek, aku menelan ludah mengetahui bahwa yang sekamar denganku adalah sang autis mesum terkenal di SMA-ku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kagami Len.

"Oh my... look who will be my roommate for 2 nights," ucapnya yang sok jago bahasa inggris (walau kuakui dia emang jago dalam bahasa inggris).

Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa hanya dapat menatapnya dengan pandanga 'lho ngapain kamu disini?'. Tapi Len dengan santainya mengabaikan tatapan mataku serayak berjalan mendekati diriku. Tentu saja gerakan itu membuatku mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungku menabrak dinding kamar, Len langsung mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa nyonya Kagamine?" tanyanya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Aku hanya bisa diam.

...

"Kau tak perlu setakut itu kali kepada diriku ini," ucapnya sembari berbisik di dekat telingaku yang jelas-jelas membuatku berdesis pelan.

"Jika kau ingin bermain-main denganku kau cukup bilan saja, _Rinny_," Len mengatakannya sambil meraba-raba daerah dekat vaginaku.

Aku mengerang. Entah mengapa tapi sentuhannya itu sangatlah lembut dan nikmat rasanya padahal aku tak mau mengenal apalagi berurusan dengan orang satu ini. Untungnya pada saat itu HP-ku berbunyi sehingga aku dapat berpaling wajah dengannya (HP-ku ada di dalam kantung celana).

"Mo-moshi-moshi...?" kataku dengan sedikit desisan karena Len masih meraba-raba vaginaku.

"Moshi-moshi Rin, ini Luka," jawab sang penelepon yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Megurine Luka, sahabatku.

"Ah Luka-chan! Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku yang sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan desisan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kamu dapat kamar nomor berapa? Aku ingin sekali datang ke kamarmu~" balas Luka dengan suara girang.

"A-aku? Aku ada di kamar nomor 13 lantai 4," jawabku.

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku juga ada di lantai 4, kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana~ bye Rin" itu adalah jawaban terakhirnya setelah itu telepon terputus.

...

...

Aku masih terdiam dalam renungan memikirkan ada apa dengan Luka? Karena entah mengapa dia girang sekali begitu sampai disini... dan tanpa kusadari tangan Len sudah menuruni celana dalamku hingga selutut serta telah memasukan satu jarinya kedalam vaginaku. Aku yang baru menyadarinya secara reflek langsung mengerang nama Len dengan kerasnya.

"Ah~... L-Len!" erangku dengan suara keras namun terdengar manja.

"Ckckckck dasar kau nakal ya Rinny, masa gini saja sudah basah sih?" ujarnya masih memasuk-keluarkan jarinya.

"L-len.. ah... L-luka aka—" belum selesei aku bicara Len sudah menyumbat mulutku dengan mulutnya yang jelas-jelas membuatku makin terpengarah.

Aku menutup mataku, membiarkan diriku makin terhanyut kedalam dirinya yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali. Sementara itu aku dapat merasakan bahwa Len telah membuka rel-sleting bajuku kemudian melepaskan baju tersebut dengan satu tangannya. Dilemparnya bajuku ke lantai, meninggalkanku hanya denga bra orange dan mini skirt.

"...NGGGGGGG~..." aku mencoba mengerang selagi dia memijit-mijit dadaku.

Tak dapat kubayangkan jika Luka datang dan melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mungkin dia akan langsung berlari keluar, atau mungkin dia akan memotret kami dan menyebarkannya di dunia -tiba saja kudengar suara ketukan dari pintu.

"Rin~" panggil Luka.

Glek, sekarang aku harus benar-benar menghentikan orang ini. Karena tak punya pilihan lain, aku memberontak dari ciuman Len. Sudah jelas dia tahu bahwa diluar sana ada Luka, jadi tanpa basa-basi lagi Len berhenti.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau dapat bebas tapi lain kali takkan kubiarkan," ucapnya setelah itu kembali ke kamar mandi.

Aku masih canggung dengan kejadian tadi. Tapi karena teringat Luka sedang berdiri diluar sana, dengan segera aku merapihkan diriku. Kucuci mukaku tepat di kamar mandi dimana Len berada. Untunglah dia tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi jadi aku dapat membuka pintu dengan cepatnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Luka-chan," kataku dengan senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Rin, lagian aku tidak sedang terburu-buru," jawab Luka.

"Silahkan masuk," dan Luka pun masuk dibuntuti olehku dari belakangnya.

Entah mengapa aku tak tahu, tapi tiba-tiba saja Luka berhenti. Aku yang penasaran ini menengokkan kepalaku agar dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dan itu adalah sosok Len yang sedang bermain laptop dengan head-phone terpasang ditelinganya, duduk dengan manisnya di sofa ruang TV. Dengan sergap Luka langsung bepaling dari apa yang dilihatnya menuju kearahku.

"Rin, serius kau sekamar dengan orang itu?" tanya Luka yang hampir saja mau meng-glare diriku.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku sempat berpikir jika saja kuberitahu apa yang telah Len lakukan padaku, pasti Luka akan marah dan meminta pak guru Delly Welly agar aku dapat sekamar dengannya... jadinya aku memilih untuk berbohong padanya.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, sejak aku masuk kamar dia sudah asik dengan dunianya sendiri," jawabku dan aku dapat merasakan Len menyeringai.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Luka menghela nafas. "Oh bisakah kita ketempat tidurmu? Sepertinya lebih nyaman berbicara disana deh"

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk dan kami pun berjalan menuju ruang tidur. Sesampainya disana, aku dan Luka langsng duduk di ranjang kingg-size tersebut.

"Jadi Luka-chan, ada apa kok kamu girang begitu hari ini?"

"Sebenarnya Rin, aku baru saja dapat info kalau disini tuh ada kuil yang ada samurainya dan itu asli bukan cuma pajangan semata," jawabnya agak histeris.

"Ckckckck, Luka-chan emang suka yang asli Jepang ya," kugeleng kepalaku pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sekamar dengan siapa?"

"Diva sok cantik kelas kita yang suka main sama laki-laki," Luka memutarkan bola matanya kuyakin karena dia tidak suka.

"Miku maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Luka mengangguk. "Ah sudah ya Rin, aku tak mau berlama-lama karena kutahu kau pasti capek hari ini"

"Umh, makasih udah mau nyertain Luka-chan," aku mengeluarkan senyuman manis kepadanya.

"No problem Rin, kalau begitu besok mari kita lihat-lihat kuil tersebut"

Aku mengangguk sambil tertawa geli. Dan aku pun mengantar Luka sampe kedekat pintu keluar-masuk kamar ini.

"Oyazumi, Luka-chan," ucapku yang sekarang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Luka.

"Oyazumi, Rin," Luka meninggalkanku dan kembli ke kamarnya.

Aku menutup pintu, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil shower. Tanpa kuketahui Len tengah memperhatikanku sedari tadi.

"Rasanya memeng lelah setelah seharian baru sampai Kyoto apalagi sekarang sudah malam," ucapku sembari melepaskan bajuku.

Aku mulai melangkahi tempat shower yang sudah menyalah dan mulai menyabuni serta menggosok tubuhku, "Kuharap sih besok takkan selelah hari ini"

"Justru besok akan jadi hari yang lebih melelahkan lagi"

Kudengar suara Len, dan kini aku dapat merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Kaget, itulah yang menimpaku. Aku yang tak berani menatap Len hanya bisa berdiam diri secara kalau aku berbalik, enak sekali dia diperlihatkan tubuhku ini...

"L-len kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini?" nada suaraku terdengar bergetar.

"Kau tak mengunci pintunya, Rinny dear," jawab Len.

Entah mengapa aku dapat merasakan kulit Len yang dingin di punggungku... Heck, dia sudah telanjang dada sekarang! Jantungku makin berdegub kencang, kuharap sih Len tak dapat mendengar deguban kencang itu. Tapi sayangnya dewi fortuna emang lagi nggak berpihak padaku, "So~ cutties, Rinny~"

Len tiba-tiba saja berdehem. "Jika terlalu lama disini kau akan masuk angin, ayo lekas keluar dan _berpakaianlah_"

Len melemparkan anduk ke kepalaku, tentu saja aku langsung memakainya. Setelah selesai aku menatap Len yang ternyata emang masih menggunakan celana jeans dengan kancing terbuka membuatnya kelihatan smexy. Len yang menatapku juga langsung mengeluarkan senyum yang sekilas terlihat polos and tulus tapi sebenernya sangat mesum. Dia berjalan kearahku kemudian menggendongku dengan gaya bridal.

"Wakh!"

Len hanya tertawa geli. Dia menaruhku tepat diranjang dan dengan disengajanya, ia membuat handukku hampir saja lepas.

"Oops"

"L-LEN! KAU SENGAJA YA!" bentakku sembari mempertahankan agar handuk itu tetap menutupi tubuhku.

"Heheheh," dia hanya membalasnya dengan cengengesan nggak jelas gitu.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan nggak percaya sedang Len masih cengengesan. Tiba-tiba pandanganngannya berubah menjadi serius. Len sekarang berada diatasku tidak menindihku tapi dadanya sudah hampir meyentuh dadaku, setidaknya _nipple_-ku telah menyentuh dadanya..

"Rin..."

"Len..."

Seolah terbius oleh sihir panggilan, aku melepaskan handuk yang merupakan satu-satunya pelindungku. Len menyeringai. Kututup mataku agar aku dapat merasakan kehangatannya. Tangan Len menjalar dari dadaku menuju perutku lalu menuju vaginaku. Dimasukkannya salah satu jarinya ke dalam sana.

"L-LEN!" ucapku yang hampir saja teriak.

"Hmmmmm," dia memasuk-keluarkan jarinya lagi seperti apa yang dia lakukan saat aku sampai di kamar ini.

"..hah.. L-len... ku-mo.. hon... ah~ h-henti..KAN!" kataku sembari mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan itu pada jari Len.

Len mengeluarkan jarinya sambil berkata, "Kenapa kau minta berhenti kalau kau sendiri menikmatinya, hm Rinny?"

"B-bukan beg—" ucapanku terhenti ketika melihatnya memasukan jarinya kedalam mulutnya.

"Hmmm, you know that your taste so delicious," kata Len.

Tentu saja perkataan itu membuat mukaku terasa begitu panas dan merah. Kupalingkan wajahku agar Len tak dapat melihatnya.

"Berpaling wajah dariku karena malu? Kau memang begitu manis Rinny~" Len menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium pipiku. "Akan kuambilkan pakaianmu, kau tetaplah disini," lanjutnya lalu meninggalkanku.

...

_Geez, kapan aku sadarnya ya? Aku sudah mau diperkosa begini tapi malah senang apalagi aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kaito pula. Kalau dia tahu bagaimana ini? Hidupku bisa benar-benar hancur... _

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kain berwarna putih terdampar ke arah mukaku. Aku langsung mengambilnya terus melihat kebenaran dari kain putih tersebut. Ternyata kain putih itu adalah gaun tidur yang... tranparan kecuali dibagian dada dan daerah kewanitaan...

_Perasaan aku tak punya gaun seperti ini_

Aku menatap Len yang sekarang tengah berdiri bersandar tepat disebelahku. "Len ini punyamu?"

"Yap, lalu kenapa Rinny? Kau tak mau memakainya?" dipalingkan wajahnya.

_Bener-bener pilihan orang mesum_

"E-eh nggak kok! Ha-hanya saja aku sudah membawa puanyaKU sendiri," ucapku panik.

"Padahal aku sudah memilihkannya untukmu, Rinny," Len melangkah meninggalkanku.

Secara tiba-tiba instingku berkata untuk memeluknya, jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berdiri dan memeluknya dari belakang tentunya masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"T-tidak apa-apa Len, aku akan memakainya asalkan kau tidak pergi darisini"

Len berbalik dan memelukku kembali. "Tentu saja Rinny, aku takkan pergi meninggalkanmu"

Dapat kurasakan sepertinya aku telah masuk perangkapnya. Tapi apa dayaku? Lelaki ini membuatku lebih mencintainya daripada Kaito yang sudah berjabatan sebagai PACARku selama empat bulan. Aku melepas pelukkannya, kemudian mengenakan gaun tidur yang diberikan Len.

"Ayo kita tidur," ajak Len dijawab dengan anggukanku.

Aku pun tertidur dengan pulasnya...

(~^w^)~

Esok harinya, aku bangun dengan terburu-buru karena sekarang sudah jam 09.00 a.m. dan juga baru saja aku ingat akan ada rapat buat para panitia Study Tour ini. Dengan cepat aku mandi, berpakaian, lalu pergi menuju kamar pak guru Dell. Kuketuk pintu kamarnya sebelumnya dan kupikir pak guru Dell-lah yang akan membukakan pintunya, tapi sayang dugaanku meleset ternyata yang membukakan pintunya adalah Len. Sejak kapan dia disitu? Aku juga nggak tahu.

"Oh KAGAMINE-san! Hampir saja kau terlambat, rapatnya baru saja akan dimulai," ucap Len menekankan pada kata 'Kagamine' dan memberiku wink (?).

"Ah, gomen-gomen," ucapku serayak masuk kedalam kamar pak guru Dell.

Kulihat disana sudah ada pak guru Dell tentunya, Kaito, Gumi, and bu guru Haku. Karena sofa disebelah Kaito sudah diisi oleh Gumi dan bu guru Haku, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa bersama Len (sofa khusus dua orang :'D).

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya pak guru Dell.

"Sudah," jawab kami semua serempak.

"Baikalah mari kita mulai rapat penting nggak penting ini," ucap pak guru Dell diikuti dengan anggukan semua.

_Ha? Apa bapak Delly Welly itu sedang bercanda atau apa? Masa dia bilang 'rapat penting nggak penting'? Kalau dia anggap nggak penting lalu mengapa ini rapat diadakan? _

"Nah bagaimana pendapatmu, Kagamine-san?" tanya pak guru Dell membuyarkanku dari pikiranku sendiri.

"E-etto..—"

"Pak, bagaimana kalau para siswa dibiarkan bebas dalam berkelompok untuk mengelilingi Kyoto?" ucap Len memotongku.

"Hmm, lumayan bagus pendapatmu, Kagami-san," tanggap pak guru Dell lalu dia menatapku. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Kagamine-san?"

"M-menurutku pendapat Kagamin-kun bagus, aku setuju atas pendapat yang ia keluarkan," kataku.

"Kalau begitu pendapatmu diterima, apa ada yang mengeluarkan saran lainnya?"

Semua menggeleng. "OK, sekarang rapat selesai tolong segera kasih tahu para siswa agar berkumpul di resto hotel ini"

Setelah itu kami semua keluar kecuali pak guru Dell dan juga bu guru Haku. Aku berjalan sendirian, sedang Len sudah duluan. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menarik pergelangan tanganku. Ketika kuangkat kepalaku kulihat lelaki berambut biru laut, mengenakan syal biru, dia Kaito!

"K-Kaito-kun, sakit," ucapku meringis kesakitan akibat genggammannya yang kuat.

Kaito berhenti tepat di tempat penungguan yang sepi. "Rin-chan, jujur padaku... kenapa tadi kau setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan autis mesum nggak tahu diri itu?" bentak Kaito.

"A-aku tak tahu, tapi yang dikatakannya memang benar k-kok"

"Tapi seharusnya mendukungku bukan malah mendukungnya! Aku 'kan pacarmu!"

"Ta-tapi," aku berusaha membela diri.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Rin-chan," Kaito sudah bersiap menamparku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, takut.

...

...

...

Aku membuka mataku melihat apa yang terjadi dan menapa Kaito tak menamparku. Setelah kusadari Len sudah berada didepanku menangkis tamparan yang akan diberikan kepadaku.

"Sorry deh kalau aku mengganggu kalian, tapi kau bukanlah kekasih yang baik jika kau menampar seorang gadis yang kau kencani," ucap Len.

"Tch, dasar autis mesum" gerutuk Kaito.

Len melepaskan tangkisannya dan menarik tanganku. Aku yang kaget ini hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah mereka berdua. "Ayo kita kembali, Kagamine-san"

"U-umh"

"Woi! Rin-chan kembali! Aku belum selesai!" teriak Kaito dari belakangku tapi aku mengabaikannya dan tetap berjalan menuju kamarku dan Len.

Sesampainya dikamar aku langsung memeluk Len dengan erat hingga kami mendarat pada sofa dan aku menangis dalam pelukkannya. Len mengelus-ngelus kepalaku.

"Tenanglah, Rinny"

"Bagaimana bisa tenang, aku tak tahu sekarang harus bagaimana!" ucapku dengan isakan. "Aku tak tahu mengapa Kaito-kun terlalu overprotective kepadaku!"

"Itu karena dia menyayangimu, Rinny," ucap Len dengan nada yang agak aneh.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku kepada Len. "M-menyayanyiku...?"

"Ya, karena dia tidak sudi jika Rinny direbut dari pelukkannya"

"Tapi itu egois namanya! Aku takkan dapat bertahan kalau begini!" ucapku kembali menangis.

"Rin, yang namanya cinta itu pasti egois. Dia ingin agar kau selalu bersamanya, tak peduli seberapa sakit hatimu itu walau begitu dia tetap mempertahankanmu untuk dirinya. Dan kuyakin jika kau terus seperti itu kau hanya akan terbelenggu dalam kesengsaraan sebagai boneka kepuasan dirinya sendiri," jelas Len.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, Len?" tanyaku bingung.

"Itu karena..."

BRAK

Terdengar suara pintu yang sudah di dobrak. Aku dan Len langsung melihat kepada orang-orang yang mendobraknya itu, posisis kami masih seperti berpelukan diatas sofa dengan aku berada diatasnya dan Len berada dibawahku.

"A-APA YANG TERJADI DISINI!" teriak Teto.

"R-rin kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Luka sembari men-death glare Len.

"...itu bukan apa-apa Luka-chan," ucapku selagi Len menghapus air mataku dengan kecupan lembut.

"KAGAMI LEN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA RIN KAMI!" tanya Luka dan Teto yang melihat adegan itu.

"T-teman-teman tenanglah," kataku berusaha menenangkan kedua orang itu. "Um Len... terima kasih atas yang tadi"

"No problem, anything for you my princcess," balas Len lalau mengecup pipiku dan langsung kabur ke tempat tidur.

"KAGAMI LEN!" teriak Luka.

"Sudahlah Luka, tak apa-apa kok," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Rin, kau kan pacarnya Kaito-kun," kata Teto.

"Teto, cukup deh jangan sebut-sebut nama orang itu lagi, aku tak mau membebankan Len untuk menenangkan diriku lagi," balasku menjelaskan.

"Membebankan Kagami-san?" tanya Teto penuh kecurigaan.

"Rin, sejak kapan kau akrab sama Kagami-san hingga manggil pake nama depannya?" tanya Luka.

"O-oh itu sejak kemarin malam," ucapku menundukkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan warna merah merona di pipiku.

Teto dan Luka ber'Ooh' ria.

...

...

...

"APA! SEJAK KEMARIN MALAM, RIN!" teriak Luka histeris. "DIA APAKAN DIRIMU RIN? APAKAH KEPERAWANANMU SUDAH HILANG? ATAUKAH CIUMAN PERTAMAMU?"

"Luka-chan tenanglah, aku masih perawan kok paling nggak ... hanya... ciuman pertamaku telah direbutnya," jawabku dengan volume dari sedang ke kecil dan wajah yang merah.

"Berani sekali dia!" ucap Teto.

"S-sudahlah Teto, sebaiknya kita ke resto sekarang mungkin siswa-siswa lain sudah berada disana," kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh ok-ok," jawab mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Kalau begitu, Len~ ayo kita berangkat," panggilku yang membuat Luka dan Teto kaget.

"Okie-dokie, Rinny~" Len langsung menjabat tanganku dan menarikku keluar.

"L-len tenanglah sedikit!"

"Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat SAMURAI asli di kuil sesudah sarapan, Rinny," omel Len manja dengan menekankan kata 'Samurai' dan kutahu itu untuk menjebak Luka.

"Oh iya ya, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau hari ini aku ingin melihat samurai," Luka memukul jidatnya sendiri. "Ayo Teto! Kita harus cepat!" lanjutnya serayak berlari dengan Teto yang digenggamnya.

"Len, kau jahat sekali membuat Luka-chan penuh ambisi sampai ninggalin kita berdua?" keluhku tak sadar.

"Ho? Bukannya kamu senang sekarang kita hanya berdua?" goda Len.

"Hanya... berdua..." aku mengulangi.

"Yap, apa ada masalah dengan itu, Rinny?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok!" ucapku membohonginya.

"Hm? Yak sudah kalau begitu"

Akhirnya kami berjalan dalam kesunyian yang mungkin sesunyi di kuburan. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara bahkan ketika kita menaiki lift. Kami hanya saling bergandengan tangan dan berjalan dengan suasana sepi nan sunyi ini. Aku tak berani memulai pembicaraan dan juga tak berani menatap matanya yang kini terus menatapku. Sesampainya di resto, aku dan Len langsung menuju meja khusus dua orang (karena disini para murid terpencar duduknya). Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri kami berdua.

"Selamat pagi, saya Riku, yang akan melayani kalian pagi ini," ucap pelayan bernama Riku itu.

"Aku pesan fresh salad dan milkshake vanilla," ucap Len.

"Aku pesan sashimi dan orange juice," ucapku.

"Kalau begitu mohon tunggu 15 menit"

Aku mengangguk, lalu pelayan itu meninggalkan kami berdua. Sunyi masih menghantui kami berdua. Walaupun didalam resto itu sendiri ramai, tapi tetap saja sunyi diantara kami berdua ini. Karena nggak kuat dengan suasana seperti ini, kuputuskan untuk memcahkan kesunyian ini.

"L-Len, jadi mengapa kau begitu yakin?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Hm? Begitu yakin apa Rinny?" Len malah berbalik nanya.

"Begitu yakin aku akan sengsara"

Len ber-'ooh' ria. "Itu karena..."

DHEG

_Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini?_

"...Aku..."

DHEG

_Sebenernya apa yang mau dikatakannya?_

"... cinta padamu, Rin," ucap Len dengan senyum megah di wajahnya.

_Apa dia confess kepada-ku?_

"Aku tahu ini salah! Aku tahu ini memalukan karena kau sudah memiliki pacar, tapi tetap saja aku tak dapat melupakanmu! Sudah sejak SMP aku menyadarinya, tapi hatiku selalu berkata kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau sayangi dan cintai. Aku sudah mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku"

_Aku baru ingat kalau waktu SMP Len tidak autis seperti sekarang..._

"Aku tahu pasti aku akan ditolak, tapi aku tak mau menyerah sebelum aku mengucapkan ini kepadamu, Rin, itu namanya pengecut," ucap Len lirih.

"Len..."

"Apa?" tanya Len yang sekarang memalingkan wajah.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang sejak dulu!" omelku.

Omelanku berhasil membuat Len menjadi panik dan salting. "E-eh? Apa maksudmu Rin? Kau tak mungkin menyukai..."

Wajah Len memerah seketika. Heheheheh aku yang baru kali ini melihatnya ingin mentertawakannya keras-keras, tapi kuurungkan niatku yang jelek itu. Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya Len, aku pacaran sama Kaito bukan karena aku suka padanya..."

"Lalu karena apa?"  
>"...waktu Kaito nembak aku itu, aku bingung mau bilang apa. Karena dulu aku tuh anak yang buta cinta jadi aku meminta pendapat sama Luka dan Teto, mereka bilang sih terima saja dengan alasan dia kerenlah; pinter; rajin; kaya; populer pula; jadinya aku menerimanya tanpa adanya perasaan apa-apa pada diriku. Setiap kali pergi dan pulang bareng dia terlihat begitu asyik dengan dunianya yang ada aku disisinya, sedang diriku hanya menatap jenuh jalan yang sedang kulewati. Suatu hari saat adanya festival kembang api, kami pergi kesana hanya berdua. Begitu lagi lihat kembang api di langit, Kaito menundukan wajahnya berusaha untuk menciumku"<p>

"Terus apa yang kau lakukan, Rin?" tanya Len dengan wajah serius.

"Aku memalingkan wajah dan langsung lari menuju rumah, setelah saat itulah Kaito selalu jadi overprotective terhadapku. Dia bahkan hampir menelepon dan mengirimiku e-mail 24 jam tanpa henti, itu benar-benar membuatku gila!" kataku hampir berteriak.

"Huft, dia itu emang tipe cowo yang selalu serakah terhadap dirinya sendiri," ucap Len yang mau melahap fresh saladnya yang baru saja tiba.

Kuteguk orange juice yang sudah kupesan. "Hmmm, tapi waktu Len berusaha menciumku aku tak merasakan takut waktu kayak Kaito mencoba... kenapa ya?"

Len langsung tersedak, dengan cepat ia ambil milkshake vanilla dan langsung ia minum.

"Um Len? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ah... aku tak apa-apa kok," jawabnya tersenyum. "Soal yang tadi Rin, apa itu benar kau tak merasa takut sama sekali?"

"B-bener kok"

Len ber-ooh ria. "...jadi Rin, soal tembakkanku itu kau terima atao tidak?" Len mengabaikan pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya.

"T-tentu Len, aku menerimamu!" kuyakin kali ini wajahku benar-benar merah.

"Yesssssh~!" Len berteriak gaje mengundang semua mata yang berada disana menatap kearah kami.

Kami langsung menunduk terdiam karena malu menjadi pusat perhatian yang lain. "Oh ya Rin, bagaimana dengan Kaito?"

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya nanti," ucapku dengan nada serius.

"Kalau begitu good luck, Rin," ucap seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku menengok kearah sumber suara, disana kulihat Luka dan Teto berdiri sepertinya sudah siap untuk meninggalkan resto dan menuju kuil. Pertama-tama aku hanya dapat cengo. Kenapa? Karena aku heran sejak kapan mereka mendukungku dengan Len untuk bersama.

"Kau heran?" tanya Luka seolah membaca pikiranku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Itu karena kami mendukungmu dimana kau berada dijalan yang kau inginkan Rin," ucap Luka.

"Bukankah itu pentingnya kita bersahabat?" tanya Teto dengan senyuman.

"Umh," aku mengeluarkan tangis bahagia.

Kuberdiri dari duduku untuk memeluk seseorang. Luka dan Teto sudah siap dengan pelukanku yang kuat, sayangnya orang kupeluk adalah Len yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kami bertiga bahagia. Jelas mereka bertiga kaget dengan wajah merah.

".MI. LEN. KUBUNUH DIKAU!" teriak Luka.

"Heheheheh..." Len hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Rin ayo kita kabur~!" ucap Len yang lari sambil menarik tangaku.

"Bye Luka! Teto! Sampe ketemu di kuil nanti!" kataku. "Mou Len! Kita belum bayar tahu!"

"Tenang saja, kan sekolah yang akan bayarin," balas Len sambil cengengesan sendiri.

Len tiba-tiba berhenti tepat dimana waktu kejadian kemaren terjadi. Entah apa alasan dia berhenti, aku tak tahu. "Len, ada apa?"

"Disana ada Kaito bersama seorang perempuan yang aku tak kenal," jawab Len jelasnya.

Aku menengok kearah apa yang ia pandang sdari tadi. Diasana kulihat ada Kaito yang sedang bersama gadis berambut hijau toskah diikat dua. Aku memperdetail penglihatanku, dan dapat kujelaskan lagi bahwa dia sedang berciuman! Oh GOD! Dia sedang BERCIUMAN dengan seorang HATSUNE MIKU! Aku hanya bisa cengo, tapi anehnya tak setetes air matapun aku keluarkan. Aku langsung lari kearahnya.

"KAITO-KUN!" panggilku yang membuat mereka berdua terkaget-kaget.

"R-Rin-chan!"

"Sudah cukup, aku tak kuat denganmu lagi," entah mengapa nada suaraku menjadi dingin.

"R-rin-chan, kumohon ini salah paham! Mik- maksudku Hatsune-_chan_ yang memaksaku," Kaito mencoba menjelaskan.

"Hatsune-chan? Aku tak peduli! Padahal baru saja tadi pagi kau memarahiku gara-gara aku setuju dengan pendapat Len!"

"Kau panggil autis mesum itu dengan nama depannya, Rin-chan! Emang apa hubungan dia denganmu! Sejak kapan?" tanya Kaito dengan bentakan.

"Sejak dia punya status sebagai PACARku!" jawabku dengan menekankan kata 'Pacar'.

"Oh tidak bisa begitu, Rin-chan! Akulah yang masih berstatus sebagai PACARmu! Tidak mungkin cowo shota autis dan mesum itu menjadi pacarmu!"

Tanpa terasa aku telah menamparnya.

"R-rin-chan?" Kaito mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang sehabis kutampar.

"AKU TAK BUTUH KAU YANG SELALU EGOIS KEPADAKU! DAN AKU TAKKAN BISA MEMAAFKANMU YANG SUDAH MENYAKITI HATIKU DAN PERASAAN LEN!" teriakku sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Len datang menghampiriku, memelukku erat. Kutahu dia berusaha menenangkanku agar aku benar-benar tidak lepas kendali.

"Rin, sudahlah," ucap Len dengan lembut.

"Woi! Lepaskan dia dari pelukanmu, autis mesum!" teriak Kaito.

"SUDAH KAITO-KUN! AKU SUDAH BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANMU! MULAI SEKARANG KITA PUTUS! JADI JANGAN MENCOBA UNTUK MEMISAHKAN KAMI DAN JUGA MENYAKITI LEN!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berusaha mendekati Rin lagi dengan segala cara kotormu itu, manusia buaya darat penggila ice cream!" ucap Len yang men-death glare Kaito. "Ayo Rin, kita berangkat ke kuil"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil terisak.

"Woi! Tunggu! Kita belum selesai sampe disini!" teriak Kaito dari belakang, tapi kami mengabaikannya.

Sambil tersiak aku berjalan dalam pelukan Len. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan emosi ketika dia mengejek Len dengan sebutan shota dan autis mesum. Itu membuatku benar-benar sakit.

"Rin..." panggil Len.

Aku menatapnya setelah kami berhenti di dekat taman luar hotel. Mata Len sayu, bibirnya mengukir senyuman yang begitu lembut.

"Domo arigatou"

"E-Eh? Kenapa berterima kasih padaku, Len?" tanyaku heran.

Len mengecupku dibibir. "Karena kau sudah mau membela diriku"

"T-tidak masalah kok, ko..."

"Ko?"

Aku memejamkan mataku, entahalah aku merasa begitu gugup berbicara dengannya. Tapi kalau tak kukatakan, aku takan bisa maju. Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"_Watashi wa koibito ne..._" ucapku dengan suara yang amat sangat kecil.

"So cute~ Rinny," ucap Len lalu menciumku lagi.

Aku membalas ciumannya. Setelah sekiranya beberapa detik, kami melepas ciuman kita. Lantas setelahna kami berjalan dengan bahagia menuju kuil.

**-owari-**

**(~^w^)~**

**OMAKE:**

Author P.o.V

Luka sedang asyik mengobrol dengan samurai berambut ungu yang berada di kuil itu. Sedang Teto hanya menatapi jam tangannya, dia terus menunggu kehadiran yang pasangan baru. Sudah hampir 3 jam mereka menunggu, Luka sih nggak terlalu memperdulikan Rin dan Len tapi Teto sudah jengkel dan sudah nggak sabar. Saking jengkelnya, dia mondar-mandir sana-sini hingga menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan.

"Akh, maaf," ucap Teto kepada pria yang telah ditabraknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," ucap lelaki berambut merah magenta seperti Teto. "oh! Perkenalkan saya Sakena Ted kelas 2-4 SMA Crypton "

"Saya Kasane Teto kelas 2-2 SMA Crypton"

"Cie~ Cie~, PDKT nih ceritanya?" tanya Len yang tiba-tiba ad disana.

"NGGAK KOK!" teriak Ted dan Teto serempak sambil mengejar Len dan Rin (Karena Rin sedang di gandeng Len, jadi pas lari juga di kejar).

? PoV.

_Begitulah akhirnya dari ceritaku di Kyoto. Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi selain mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dia. Dia yang telah membuatku mengerti dengan cinta. Dia yang membuatku lebih merasa berharga. Dia yang telah mencintaiku dan menyayangiku. Dia adalah Kagami Len._

**END OMAKE**

**(~^w^)~**

Rii: Bagaimana? Apakah bagus? Atau terlalu emosional? Aku merasa ini fic agak nggak nyambung pas dibagian awalnya tapi begitu masuk ke konflic utama jadi nyambung! O_o

Rin: Rii-chan, kenapa bagian awalnya terlalu terbuka begitu! (O/O)

Rii: Ah gomen, abis begitu ngetik fic ini aku lagi dapat ide buat fic 'Becouse the Movie' jadinya kebawa masuk deh.

Len: Nggak papa 'kan? Itu buat melatih mental para readers yang belum/ jarang baca fic rated M.

Rii: Iya betul tuh kata Len *angguk*. Jadi harusnya ini fic rated-nya T(+) ato nggak NC-17 :D

Rin & Len: Anyways, Happy birthdays In-chan XD

Rii: Selamat ulang tahun In-chan. Semoga kamu suka dengan apa yang senpai buat, semoga kamu panjang umur, semoga kamu tambah cerdas, semoga sehat-sehat saja, semoga makin jago gambarnya, semoga makin banyak N laku ceritanya, dan semoga dapat pacar, amin ^w^

Rin & Len: What! Do'a macam apa yang terakhir itu!

Rii: eh bukan apa-apa hanya keceplosan aja hehehe ^^;; kalo begitu Read and Review please~

Rin & Len: Read and Riview kalau mau ini author update fic rated M lagi...


End file.
